Hello
by Kamarine
Summary: (Full Moon wo Sagashite Fic) Spoiler bout Eichi. Songfic to Evanescence - Hello


Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite don't belong to me.^^   
  
  
  
The school bell rang, breaking free Kouyama Mitsuki from her daydream. Standing up and   
  
tucking her textbooks into her bag, careful not to hit Takuto whilst doing so, she stretched and   
  
yawned, idly thinking about her meeting with Ooshige-san this afternoon. Waving goodbye to   
  
her friends, she ambled merrily down the path softly humming a bar to her new single,   
  
Eternal Snow.   
  
Takuto in his adorable neko form poked his head out of Mitsuki's bag and watched her   
  
thoughtfully before Meroko pulled him back in, clinging to him and making barely audible   
  
cute noises.   
  
"Meroko!" Takuto's squeal caused a giggle to bubble up in Mitsuki's throat.   
  
"Poor Takuto." She sympathised, if not a bit too loudly. A boy walking past, threw her an   
  
odd look and hurried along, leaving Mitsuki somewhat clueless to his thoughts, as she softly   
  
conversed with the Shinigami in her bag.   
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Playground school bell rings, again  
  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello..  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Back in her bedroom, Mitsuki tucked a picture of Eichi into her breast pocket. Meroko, in her   
  
normal form, tossed a stray lock of fuchsia hair over her shoulder and winked.   
  
"Taking Eichi-kun with you?" Meroko giggled, not noticing Takuto's stony look at the   
  
mention of Eichi. Mitsuki nodded happily and patted her pocket, ignoring the stray thought of   
  
the truth of where Eichi really is. Mitsuki knew she lived in a dream by pretending Eichi's   
  
death never happened, that he never had of boarded that plane that took his life and soul. In   
  
all of Mitsuki's naivety she falsely believed his heart was still beating and his chest still rising   
  
with intake and outtake of breath.   
  
Without warning Takuto snapped his fingers, activating his blood within Mitsuki's body. The   
  
tingling sensation as he transformed her cancer infected twelve-year-old body into a healthy   
  
sixteen-year-old body. Her now blonde hair trailed down her back as the light that had   
  
exploded from her body dimmed.   
  
"Thank you, Takuto." Mitsuki murmured, admiring herself in the mirror as Meroko chanted   
  
her little incantation and converted her looks so she looked like twelve-year-old Mitsuki, so   
  
that her grandmother wouldn't find out Mitsuki went out.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me  
  
I'm not broken  
  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Later that evening after Mitsuki returned home, she carefully placed the treasured photo of   
  
Eichi and her back into the book on space. Takuto and Meroko were sound asleep and   
  
Mitsuki was soon to follow them, her body was tired and her throat ached. Before she closed   
  
the book over, she stared fondly at the photo. Trying to picture what he was doing in America   
  
at the very moment, her tired imagination failed her. Mitsuki was too mentally exhausted to   
  
play make believe tonight. Instead of being happy to look at the photograph, it struck a deep   
  
sadness within her heart. A soft snuffling noise escaped her, quickly followed by another.   
  
Mitsuki covered her mouth tightly with her hands, trying to muffle the noise as one sob after   
  
another escaped her. She couldn't admit to anyone about his death, she'd never survive his or   
  
her pity. Sob after sob wracked her small body as she rocked back and forward on her knees.   
  
Even though the pain was real now, tomorrow it would be non-existent; she'd continue to   
  
pretend to believe. But for now, she grieved for a love never confessed.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
  
Of yesterday... 


End file.
